


Все было не так

by darkmorgana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, General
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Все было не так

Самолет приземлился уже сорок минут назад, но пассажиры все никак не выходили. Кагами переминался с ноги на ногу, чувствуя одновременно нетерпение и беспокойство — неприятное, не оставлявшее его со вчерашнего дня, когда от Куроко пришло сообщение.

«Вылетел. Очень жду встречи».

И Кагами ждал. Только волновался, сам себя укоряя, что на пустом же месте… 

Но за полгода в Лос-Анджелесе его японская жизнь стала казаться странно далекой. Она отодвинулась куда-то назад, в прошлое, заслоненная новыми переживаниями и людьми, и теперь была как кино — любимое, но случившееся не с тобой. Кагами переписывался с бывшими одноклассниками и друзьями в мессенджерах, они даже звонили друг другу — и знакомые голоса будто передавали привет из другой жизни, а тем для разговоров становилось все меньше. Да и самих разговоров.

Только с Куроко все было как прежде. Ему можно было послать сообщение, жалуясь на затянувшиеся уроки или слишком раннюю тренировку. И поболтать — с ним всегда было о чем. Куроко ему не хватало.

И сейчас Кагами больше всего боялся, что, несмотря на это, у них не получится дружить как раньше.

— Привет, Кагами-кун.

Ну кое-что точно осталось по-прежнему.

— Блин! Я же специально тебя высматривал! Как ты… Ладно.

Куроко — совсем не изменившийся и совершенно нереальный в шумном аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса — пожал плечами и чуть улыбнулся. Кагами дернулся было к нему, поднимая руку, чтобы обнять, — и не решился.  
Может, просто отвык от того прохладного спокойствия, которое почти всегда сопровождало Куроко. 

— Рад, что ты тут, — сказал Кагами, неловко хлопнув его по плечу. — Как долетел?

— Хорошо. — Куроко повел шеей, разминая мышцы. — Но не скажу, что выспался.

— Да, черт, точно. Тебе надо отдохнуть. Идем, — тут Кагами вспомнил о сюрпризе и улыбнулся во весь рот. — Я кое-что тебе покажу.

Новенький джип блестел черным лаком под калифорнийским солнцем, а на зеркале заднего вида покачивался маленький оранжевый мяч.

— У тебя есть машина? — удивился Куроко, когда Кагами остановился рядом и с сияющим видом достал ключи.

— Сдал на права месяц назад, и отец на днях подарил. 

Отец все так же разрывался между Лос-Анджелесом, Чикаго и новым филиалом в Бостоне, так что его подарки были сразу попыткой загладить вину перед почти заброшенным сыном и показать свою любовь — и он старался искренне. Кагами всегда это знал.

Чемодан Куроко отлично уместился в багажнике, куртка полетела на заднее сиденье, и машина аккуратно тронулась с места — Кагами очень хотелось впечатлить Куроко. 

— Какое тут все другое, — сказал тот, глядя в окно. — И воздух другой.

— Ага. Но быстро привыкаешь. С едой хуже, но я знаю места, где нормально. Японские гамбургеры вкуснее, представляешь?

Куроко улыбнулся, вежливо кивнув. Вот, что не нравилось Кагами, — он был слишком вежливый. Это мешало.  
Тревожило.

От бессмысленного разговора — так могли бы разговаривать турист со случайным попутчиком — сосало под ложечкой. С Куроко не должно так быть. Он не чужак, он тот, с кем они играли, проигрывали и побеждали — вместе.  
И даже больше. Куроко всегда был кем-то большим, а не отстраненным, глазеющим на пригород Лос-Анджелеса знакомцем.

Кагами очень хотелось его рассмотреть — в аэропорту было не до того, он только и выхватил взглядом черную мешковатую футболку и ставшие чуть короче волосы. Сейчас, скашивая глаза на его руки, лежавшие на коленях, Кагами видел крепко сцепленные пальцы и нитяной браслет на запястье.

— Скоро приедем. Есть хочешь? В холодильнике только вчерашняя пицца, но можно заказать свежую. Я хотел приготовить что-нибудь, но вчера тренировка кончилась очень поздно, и я вырубался. А с утра пришлось ехать заправлять машину, совсем из головы вылетело…

Обычный треп, но каждое слово давалось с трудом. Все было не так.

— Не волнуйся, Кагами-кун.

Если бы он мог.

Черт!

Все должно быть не так.

 

Кагами почти с облегчением затормозил около дома — отец все-таки выбрал Калифорнию, чтобы осесть, и этот дом был по-настоящему их домом, с акациями и какими-то кактусами у гаража и, конечно, баскетбольным кольцом во дворе.

— Вот тут я живу.

— Здорово, — сказал Куроко, осматриваясь. На улице было пусто — все, кто не был на работе, прятались от солнца у бассейнов. — Здесь хорошо, Кагами-кун.

— Да, мне нравится.

Кагами открыл багажник, чтобы достать чемодан, и вздрогнул, когда Куроко дотронулся до его плеча.

— Кагами-кун…

Он повернулся слишком резко, и Куроко покачнулся, но не отступил — обхватил Кагами руками с силой, которая каждый раз в нем удивляла.

— Я очень скучал, Кагами-кун.

И, черт, от ерунды ревут только девчонки, и Кагами, наверное, мог бы чувствовать себя неловко… Но это было такое облегчение! Это был Куроко, и он обнимал его, как хотелось самому Кагами в аэропорту, и больше не казался чужаком — спокойствие разбилось, как стекло, и теперь все стало правильно.

— Я просто ужасно скучал.

 

Вчерашнюю пиццу они даже не стали разогревать — и все равно она оказалась вкусной. И дурацкий сериал — клевым. 

И никакого, черт его возьми, беспокойства.


End file.
